


A Bandage and A Kiss

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec being soft, Alec looking after his mans, Comedy, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt Tentacles, M/M, Mentions of Ragnor Fell, Mundane Remedies, Tentacles, kisses make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Magnus stumbles into the loft, his glamour down and tentacles out, Alec takes care of his mans. Alec is sure there's a tale to be told and Magnus doesn't disappoint.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	A Bandage and A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #3 Injured Tentacles.
> 
> I'm posting this now as I'm working a late tonight and an early tomorrow.

Alec looked up from his Ipad when the front door of Magnus’ loft burst open. When he had arrived from work, the warlock was out on his bi-monthly night out with Ragnor but the door had opened, granting him entry. So he had decided to curl up on Magnus’ couch and read through the mountain of reports that awaited his attention.

And now Magnus was home. Alec jumped up, alarm flashing through him when he saw Magnus stumble through the door. Was that…? Blood dripped in a trail behind Magnus, dripping from his hands and tentacles.

“What happened?” Alec asked, catching Magnus when the warlock stumbled into his arms. The strong scent of alcohol emanated from Magnus, setting his eyebrows in his hairline when Magnus slurred at him. 

“Had… barfight,” Magnus giggled, miming punching a werewolf. The dull ache in his tentacles should hurt more, he thought absently.

“A bar fight… Magnus, are you drunk?” Alec asked, manhandling Magnus onto the couch. He’d thought he had seen Magnus in every state possible. Drunk wasn’t one of them. It shouldn’t even be possible.

“Absynthhhh,” Magnus breathed, wiggling his eyes. Alec’s hands were around his waist. And he liked it! “9...7% proof!” he said. It was the only drink strong enough to knock a warlock on his ass.

Alec would have slapped Magnus' one uninjured tentacle away when it tried to paw at him but he thought the rest of the tentacles, and the black eye that was forming around Magnus pretty cat-eye, were enough injuries for the warlock to be dealing with right now.

“Heal yourself,” Alec said, kneeling down on the floor next to the couch to help Magnus tug his coat off.

“Can’t… all gone!” Magnus said, tipping his hands upside down to show how empty they were. “Used last of it… get home,” he mumbled, groaning at the spinning room when Alec made him sit up to get his coat off.

Alec had a moment of panic where he thought Magnus had lost his magic. Then he saw Magnus’ glamour blink in and out of focus, flickering over Magnus’ eyes. Depleted, not gone. The fact that Magnus’ tentacles were out for anyone to see should have alerted him that something wasn’t right with his boyfriend.

Luckily for Magnus, Alec had learned a lot about mundane cures from Clary. After inspecting Magnus’ body for injuries, and finding only the black eye, he turned his attention to the tentacles that were all vying for attention.

“Okay, okay. Worst first,” Alec said to the tentacles, being firm with them. The worst injured tentacle flopped into his hand. The gouges there made him want to kiss it better. But there were five more tentacles to look at. Each of the golden limbs had a scratch or gouge and one was bent at a funny angle.

“You’re so pretty,” Magnus said, reaching out cup Alec’s cheek. He missed by a mile and groped Alec’s shoulder but it was all good. He had his hands on his shadowhunter. 

“And you’re so drunk. Wait until I get my hands on Ragnor Fell!” Alec muttered, already preparing his speech for the warlock. Shrugging Magnus’ hand off, he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit that Magnus kept there for him, along with a bowl of water and cloth.

When Alec had deposited it all on the floor next to Magnus, he dashed into Magnus’ potion room. Searching the shelves, he grabbed two bottles and returned to the living room. The two potions in his hands were a godsend. Magnus always kept them around for him.  _ He _ didn’t have the constitution of an 800-year-old warlock, after all.

“Come on, drink this,” Alec said, pressing the first bottle to Magnus’ lips. This one would sober Magnus up a little. When Magnus had drained the bottle, he held up the next one, ignoring Magnus grimace at the taste. “If you don’t drink the next one you’ll have the hangover from hell tomorrow,” he admonished.

Magnus did as he was told. Even if the potion did taste like ass. And not even in a good way. The first potion started to take effect immediately and with it, the pain in his tentacles turned sharper.

Alec set about cleaning each tentacle with the cloth and water, tutting over the state they were in.  _ Poor babies _ , he thought, dabbing at them gently. Reaching over to the drinks cart when he was done, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and steeled himself for what had to be done.

“Motherfucking twat-features!” Magnus yelped when fire splashed all over his tentacles. He tried to back away from the pain but Alec held him down. A tiny corner of his drunkenly swirling brain registered that Alec had just poured perfectly good vodka over his wounds, agast at such a waste. The rest of him was searching for a sick bucket.

Alec thanked the Angel when Magnus only wretched over the side of the couch and nothing came up. He could deal with blood and guts all day. Confront him with puke and he was a goner.

Alec wrapped each tentacle in a bandage and secured them with safety pins, his tongue poking between his lips as he concentrated on not stabbing Magnus with the pins. Magnus’ request that he kiss each one better produced an eye-roll. Before he relented and pressed a soft kiss to each injury. The one uninjured tentacle caressed his face until he pressed a kiss to that one too. 

“What happened?” Alec asked when he sat back on his heels, brushing Magnus’ bangs out of his eyes where they had flopped down.

“We were playing cards with a few Wolves and some Seelies,” Magnus said with a wan smile, feeling soberer by the minute. “One of the wolves accused Ragnor of cheating,” he muttered with a shake of his head. He stopped shaking his head when the room spun.

“Did he?” Alec asked, fighting an amused grin as he cleaned up.

“No. The Wolf didn’t like his reply though,” Magnus grinned.

“Go on?” Alec asked. Ragnor always had the best comebacks. The guy was saltier than he was.

“Ragnor said, and I quote, “If your mother hadn’t shagged the flea-bitten runt of the litter and contracted rabies, you would be able to count past the number seven. Then maybe you’d be able to win at cards now and then”. The wolf wasn’t too happy,” Magnus said, having to clutch his aching side through his laughter.

Alec snorted so hard he almost gave himself a hernia. 

“One of the Seelies then called Ragnor’s mother a cabbage-fucker when the table was overturned and the drinks toppled all over him,” Magnus said. That had only spurred his friend on. 

“To which Ragnor replied, “Your Queen is nothing but a fungal infection”. He offered to deliver a box of weed killer to the Queen so that she could “do us all a favor”. The Seelie knight took great exception to the threat,” Magnus chuckled.

Alec’s grin spread from ear to ear, wishing he’d been there to see Ragnor in all of his glory. Deciding a glass of water would help sober Magnus up the rest of the way, he carried the supplies into the kitchen.

“I’m guessing that’s when all hell broke loose?” Alec called from the kitchen, filling a glass and grabbing a couple of Tylenol from Magnus’ ‘Mundie’ stash for good measure. “Magnus?” he asked when he received no reply. Peeking into the living room, he smiled when he saw Magnus’ eyelids close.

Alec placed the water and pills on the floor next to the couch in case Magnus woke up. Lifting Magnus’ head gently, he slipped back onto the couch and lay it in his lap. Magnus’ uninjured tentacle curled into the crook of his neck when he retrieved his Ipad. 

Alec absently combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair as he read the rest of the reports, more than happy to watch over his sleeping warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this will be Magical Discoveries, which is linked below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magical Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081479) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec)


End file.
